


【黑帮AU】The winner takes it all

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp
Summary: 只是一个补档





	【黑帮AU】The winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个补档

克罗斯并不想因为擅闯罗伊斯的卧室破坏他们最近比较平稳的关系，最后只能踢开自己的房门把罗伊斯放在床上，再转身去关门。可他房门打开的动静太大，罗伊斯已经被吵醒了，睁开眼睛毫无焦距的看着克罗斯走进浴室又拿着一条拧干的热毛巾出来，看见他醒着还很惊讶，快步走了过来：“怎么醒了？不舒服吗？”罗伊斯不开口，克罗斯只能先把热毛巾压上他的额头：“头疼？再睡一会儿吧。”

罗伊斯忽然伸手拽着他的衣领把克罗斯拉下来，克罗斯毫无防备下只能用手撑在罗伊斯身边避免自己全身重量都压在罗伊斯身上。罗伊斯在克罗斯耳边又一次说：“Toni，你真奇怪，你明知道我不喜欢你，为什么？”

他热乎乎的呼吸烧的克罗斯耳朵滚烫，克罗斯不着痕迹的调整了姿势，避免尴尬：“你讨厌的是我以前的身份，不是我，这跟现在的我对你的态度无关。”

有一个念头从罗伊斯一团浆糊的脑子里出现，在酒精的作用下挥之不去，他把下巴搁在克罗斯肩上侧头试探性的亲吻克罗斯的脖子，一直控制着自己几乎没有半分重量压在他身上的男人手臂一松，在身体紧贴的一秒钟里，罗伊斯得到了自己想要的答案。罗伊斯笑出声，双手环在克罗斯宽厚的背脊上把他往自己身上压：“Toni，原来你想要的一直就是这个吗？在马德里我还以为我会错意。”他看着克罗斯蓝色的眼睛里清晰的映出自己的脸，轻轻的咬了一口克罗斯的鼻子：“我们都是成年人，为什么不直接一点呢？”

也许是克罗斯身上有一个隐藏的开关被罗伊斯的话按了下去，他也笑了：“在马德里不是你会错意，是真的有监控，但现在没关系了。就算我房间里还有监控，你也只能用来一个人在半夜看着回忆当初有多爽，”他凑近呼吸急促起来的罗伊斯低声把话说完：“也许还会因为这个硬的难受，只能来我房间找我满足你，Marco，我会给你留门的。”

罗伊斯不想被克罗斯发现自己因为他的几句话就完全兴奋起来，逞强的按着他的后脑把自己的嘴唇送上去。克罗斯没有客气，勾着罗伊斯的舌头纠缠不清，双手在罗伊斯腰上重重揉搓，在他苍白的肤色上留下绯红的印记。最后罗伊斯推开克罗斯转向一边喘息，颧骨上的血色和胸膛快速的起伏让他显得更加可口，克罗斯着迷的含住他的耳朵轻咬，罗伊斯立刻颤抖着想推开他，却被克罗斯抓住手按在一边，顺着耳朵一路舔吻到胸前，用牙齿咬开了罗伊斯的衬衫扣子。罗伊斯挣开手去脱他的衣服：“真没看出来，你在西班牙两年多还学会了这些。”

克罗斯哼笑：“也许有些事我并不是在西班牙才学会的，比如…”克罗斯滑下去解开罗伊斯的裤子低头把他的阴茎含了进去，他嘴里温度滚烫，用舌头绕着柱身打转，快速吞吐，爽的罗伊斯觉得自己的头皮都在发麻。罗伊斯忍不住用手抓住他的头发想自己控制节奏，却又一次被克罗斯握住了手。克罗斯盯着他因为快感堆积而迷茫的棕绿色眼睛主动给了他一个深喉，顶端被喉咙挤压的感觉让罗伊斯惊喘出声，想后退却被克罗斯按住了腰，只能开口：“Toni…我快要忍不住了，你让开让我自己来…”

克罗斯没有理他的话，反而加快了吞吐的速度让罗伊斯忍不住在他嘴里达到了高潮。罗伊斯浑身发软的躺在床上不想动弹，克罗斯已经带着他自己的味道凑过来接吻，终于被放开的时候罗伊斯觉得自己的肺憋的生疼，克罗斯还在一边点火：“很浓，多久没用过左手了？”

罗伊斯的脸彻底红了，并不想承认：“我根本不需要用手，都是别人帮我，西班牙的小朋友们都很辣。”

克罗斯挑眉，没揭穿他：“那刚好，我等下会省事很多。”他从床头的小柜子里翻出润滑剂：“我不知道你的小伙子是怎么收拾房间的，没有安全套，我也没准备，不过我身体很健康，你放心。”

罗伊斯刚才浑身是汗，醉意也褪去不少，坐起来想走，却被堆在脚踝的裤子绊倒在床上：“别开玩笑了…不带套就滚，约炮也要有点职业道德。”

克罗斯抓住他的手摸上自己十分精神的下身，满脸无辜：“你觉得你的状态适合出去找套子还是我的状态适合？”罗伊斯被他从身后抱住，克罗斯有些干燥的嘴唇在他耳朵和脖子附近来回磨蹭，声音暗哑：“我保证会帮你洗干净的。”

罗伊斯被他话里的下流意思刺激的浑身发软，挣脱不开他搂在腰上的双手，最后自暴自弃的靠进克罗斯怀里：“快点，做完就滚。”

克罗斯固执的把他翻过身正面相对，分开罗伊斯的双腿就着润滑剂把手指送入了他的身体，罗伊斯几乎没有任何抵抗，早已经兴奋起来的身体在手指抽插时发出的淫靡水声让罗伊斯自己都觉得放荡，只是在第三根手指进入的时候他咬着嘴唇抓紧了床单，又在克罗斯的手指蹭过前列腺时忍不住呻吟出声。克罗斯低头含住他的嘴唇哄骗：“叫出来，Marco，你知道自己的声音有多好听吗？让我忍不住现在就上你，让你哭的连一点声音都发不出来。”

罗伊斯连眼角都是红的，脸上的表情似是痛苦又似是快感，明明已经被克罗斯在身体里不断戳刺的手指搅得心浮气躁，却还是咬上他的肩膀挑衅：“那你就做，Toni，男人只会嘴炮可不行。”克罗斯撑起身盯紧他的眼神让罗伊斯觉得自己就是一只被盯上的猎物，克罗斯比三根手指粗了不少的阴茎顶进来的时候罗伊斯痛的捶了床：“Fuck…你这个混蛋…滚出去…”

克罗斯的回答只是捏住他雪白的小腿慢慢往里插，小幅度的进出让罗伊斯又一次咬紧了嘴唇发出粘腻的鼻音，克罗斯体贴的用手撸动罗伊斯夹在他们身体之间的阴茎，等着罗伊斯放松下来才用力抽送起来，他劲瘦的腰狠狠动作着，精准的攻击着罗伊斯的敏感点。罗伊斯被他操的险些撞上床头，又被克罗斯拽着大腿拉了回来，棕绿色的眼睛里水汽氤氲，被亲的通红的嘴唇微张，吐出一声又一声混着湿热喘息的呻吟。克罗斯的自制力早已经消失在他漂亮的身体里，舔过罗伊斯流着眼泪的眼角，把他的双腿挂在肩上，抽送的速度越来越快，在罗伊斯带着哭腔的咒骂声中跟他一起达到了高潮。  
罗伊斯脑子里一片空白，只想就这样倒头就睡，直到被克罗斯抱起来才感觉到屁股里黏糊糊的液体。而在浴缸里被“清理”的手指撩拨的又一次主动缠上了克罗斯的腰向他敞开身体的罗伊斯真正体会到嗓子几乎发不出声音是什么滋味。

在第二天从昏睡当中醒来后，罗伊斯决定先把菲利普丢到波恩去盯着下属们的准备，再给昨天所有来参加BBQ的成员都加点体能训练，至于克罗斯…罗伊斯揉着自己疼的要命的头忍不住还是把这笔账记在了他头上。


End file.
